Birthday
by awesome-demigod
Summary: It all started then, one birthday she thought he had forgotten, and the day that he would never forget. Slight OOC. cute
1. Birthday: Golden acorns

Holly Short walked through the underground halls of the LEP. She was in a nasty mood, and she was going to make sure that everyone knew it. She retired to her cubicle when, to her horror, after she had yelled at Trouble, Foaly had pointed out that she sounded exactly like Commander Root. She kept her head low over her computer, working to attempt to distract herself, distract herself from the reason that she was in such fowl mood. Not Artemis Fowl, bad fowl. Well, that wasn't good clarification, considering about all the criminal stunts the Fowl boy had pulled, bad was certainly a word that made sense to discribe him. She sighed and put her head down on the desk, now that she was thinking about the Mud boy, there was no way she could get work done. She got up and headed to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Now, the reason she was upset at the world was her birthday, and no one seemed to remember. No one ever remembered, except maybe Foaly, who would then proceed to make a rude joke about her age. But today, she hadn't even gotten one "Happy birthday", from anyone. Some friends she would have remembered she suddenly thought. She sighed. She hadn't seen mud boy in a long while, since she had gone back to work in the underground. The LEP had put up extensive security systems to make sure that the infamous Fowl boy stayed out. She hadnt even been able to talk to him. Not that she minded of course, he irritated her. She walked into the break room and went over to the coffee, still attempting to the infuriating face of the mud boy out of her head.

"Thinking about Artemis?" Foaly asked as he walked into the room.

"Huh?" Holly asked, looking up "Artemis?"

"You are!" Foaly grinned "You have that "Artemis" look on your face!"

"What look?" She demanded "I don't have a look!"

"Uh huh." said Foaly "Whenever your thinking about the mud boy, you get this dreamy look and you stop paying attention to what your doing!"

"I do not!" Holly protested "I pay attention!"

"Then why," said Foaly, smirking, "are you trying to pour coffee into a bowl?" Holly looked at her hands. The centaur was right. The edges of the shallow bowl she was holding was overflowing with coffee, causing it to spill over and it was now dripping all over the floor.

"D'arvit!" She cursed. Foaly cackled.

"I'll get it, go back to your cubicle, lover girl!" Holly started to protest, but thought better of it and started walking back to her cubicle. She wasnt in the mood to argue with the centaur. She walked back into her cubicle, slammed the door and sat down heavily in her chair. Then, she heard it, a sound from above her. She listened, and there it was again, a small scraping sound. But that was impossible! She was on the top floor! The only thing above her were vents and a solid mile of dirt straight up to the surface. She sighed, wondering if a stupid dwarf had accidentally dug its way into the vents, if that was true, it would be the third time this month. Suddenly she lept up as the cealing panel above her opened. She was shocked as none other then Artemis Fowl lept gracefully and soundlessly from the vents. He looked at her and smirked at the stunned look on her face.

"Hello Holly." he said.

"Artemis...?" Holly squeaked. He looked at her.

"Happy to see me Captain Short?" At that moment, she got her voice back.

"You stupid mud boy! What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Oh, just thought I'd drop in." he said "I missed the action of breaking into a heavily guarded facility, it's quite exilerating." For a moment, Holly felt (Though she'd never admit it) disappointment. She had been hoping, just for a second, that her friend had come to wish her a happy birthday. She shook off the feeling.

"How did you get in?" She asked, still shocked that he was here. Artemis smiled slightly, tilted his head up, and yelled,

"Mulch!" Holly was flabbergasted for the second time that day when the dwarf dropped from the cealing.

"Hey Holly" he said "By the way, don't go to the left side of the building just yet, I kindof let one rip back there, can't be pleasant." Holly was stunned. She had two LEP wanted fugitives in her office and...she couldn't be happier, but that was short lived.

"You both need to leave!" She exclaimed, "You'll be arrested if your caught!"

"Well," Artemis said "I didn't come here just to say hi."

"Then what did you come for?" she demanded "If your caught you'll be in there until your old and gray!"

"Who's talking about being old?" Artemis smirked "Your what? One hundred and fourty three now?" Holly stared at him.

"You didn't think I would forget did you?" he asked "My memory is quite advanced. Happy birthday Holly." he dug in his pocket and tossed something at her. She caught it and looked at it. It was a badly wrapped gift.

"Ew! Mushy gush stuff!" Mulch groaned, dramatically clutching his stomach. "Im just gonna wait up here." he lept into the vents. Artemis and Holly looked at each other.

"Well" Said Artemis "Are'nt you going to open it." Holly pulled aside the paper and tape mess. Her mouth dropped when she pulled out the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a golden acorn, attached to a thin chain, also gold. She looked up at the boy in front of her, speechless. Artemis looked at the ground, looking uncomfortable. Despite being a teenage genius and having conversed with adults about child things such as atom molecular bonding, he was not however, experienced with people his own age(Or who looked his age, in Hollys case), Expecially girls. He didn't have any siblings or friends(normal friends that is) and had certainly never had a girlfriend. As he had previously stated, he was a boy genius, he didn't have the time, or the willingness, to date. Artemis had always imagined his future alone, butler would be there, but even he had to die of age eventually, and that would be long before Artemis. He had pictured himself alone, never marrying, never having a family. But recently, he had found his thoughts lingering, not on his work like they should be, but on the LEP captain Holly Short. Not that he would ever, ever admit it, but he had actually lost sleep worrying about what to give her for her birthday. He very much hoped she liked it.

"Holy Warty Goblins..." Holly breathed "Is this gold? It must have cost a fortune!" Artemis shrugged.

"No not for me." he said. Oh. Of course. Artemis was one of the richest teenagers in the world. He probably didn't give a second thought to it.

"What I meant is." He said "Is that it didn't cost much to gold plate an acorn.."

"This is a real acorn? Like when we..." Holly asked. She was thinking. How her and Artemis had met was through an acorn. She was surprised when a pink tone touched the boys cheeks. Artemis Fowl, the Artemis Fowl, was blushing.

"Actually," he said uncomfortably "It's the same acorn." Holly stared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, uh...Thank you. It's very nice." the two stood in awkward silence for a minute. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"That'll be security." Artemis said "Took them long enough, nearly thirty minutes until they noticed that thier systems have been breached. Stupid really, given the amount of people Mulch sent into a gas induced coma. I should go now. Bye Holly, again, Happy birthday." With that, Artemis pulled himself up into the vent, replaced the cealing panel, and was gone, leaving Holly with her thoughts.

****

* * *

><p><p>

Hey guys. I really hoped you liked this. Im going to add a bunch of other one shots to it later.


	2. Illness: Grumpers

Artemis Fowl hated being sick.

And that morning, that's what he was, sick. The headache makes it difficult to concentrate(And for a boy genius such as himself, that was quite irritating), the fever made his study seem a lot colder(Even though it was always 70 degrees exactly), the constant sneezing and coughing were both undignified and annoying, not to mention disgusting(He always kept hand sanitizer in every room when he was ill) and he couldn't stand the general icky feeling that came with being sneezed for the umpteenth time that morning. A small groan escaped his throat when the jolt went straight to his aching head. He touched his temples and silently cursed that fact that, although he is perhapes the smartest teenager on this planet, and light years ahead of his age, he was still human, and therefore he could, like everybody else, fall victim to the common cold.

He sighed, debating about asking butler to run to the pharmacy and pick up DayQuil, but he knew that, the second butler discovered he was ill, the man would turn into a huge(Both figuratively and literal, as Butler is nearly seven feet tall) Mother hen. If there was anything Artemis hated more then anything on this earth, it was being treated like a child. He sighed, taking a short break from his work incrypting LEP security codes, and looked around his study. He noticed the small desktop calendar and frowned.

September 1st. The date registered something in Artemis's mind and he frowned, trying to think. What was special about today. He reluctantly gave up trying to concentrate with his headache. His train of thought was again derailed a moment later. He covered his face with his hand as another violent sneeze racked his entire body. He sighed, wiping his hand on his jeans. Normally Artemis would have never been so unsanitary, but at the moment he didn't care. He jumped when a voice behind him said

"Gazuntite Mud boy!" Artemis stifled(With some difficulty) a groan as he reckonized the voice as the voice of LEP captain Holly Short. Of course the one day he wanted more then anything to be left alone that would be the day that Holly would decide to visit. He turned around and forced attempted to plaster a real looking smile on his face. Apparently he failed, because Holly looked at him oddly.

"What's that grimace for Fowl?" she asked "You aren't happy to see me?" she walked over to him.

"Happy birthday Artemis." she said, using his name for once instead of "Mud boy" or "Fowl". For a second Artemis was confused, then it hit him. In the midst of trying to work and cope with this horrible virus now consuming his body, he had completely forgotten that it was his eighteenth birthday. Holly shook her head when she saw the confused look on Artemis's face. This was third year in a row that he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Well your legal now for a human. You can do loads more stuff now! Not that the law would stop you from doing something you wanted to do anyway, but that's not the point-" Holly rambled. She stopped short when Artemis sneezed again, covering his face and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Gazuntite." She said again. He uncovered his face and nodded. For the first time Holly noticed how odd he looked today. He looked exsausted, like he hadn't slept properly in days.

"Are...you alright Artemis?" She asked.

"Fine." he said "Allergies." Holly frowned, she had definitely heard that excuse before, typically said by those who are ill and don't want other people to know. However, she had never known Artemis Fowl to ever fall victim to diseases before. She decided a simple test would do.

"Then, would you like something to eat?" The thought of food had been the last thing Artemis wanted to think about.

"No thank you." he said evenly "I'm not hungry." Holly frowned, her suspicions were confirmed the second he turned down food. Although Artemis was a genius and light years ahead of his age, he still had certain qualities that reminded everyone that, super smart or not, he was still a teenage boy. His extravagant appetite was one of those qualities. He never turned down food unless something was wrong.

"Are you sure youre alright?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Artemis." Holly said "Tell me the truth or I will mesmer it out of you." Artemis sighed, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to keep his illness from Holly

"Artemis?"

"Alright! Alright! I don't feel well! Happy?"

"Very." Holly said, noting that he seemed to be in a very nasty mood. She reached up to touch the boys forehead. He slapped her hand away, not before she noted that his body temperature seemed higher then usual.

"Stay." she said "I'm going to get a thermometer."

"Just leave me alone Holly!" Artemis exclaimed "I want to be alone!"

"Alright." Holly said "Just let me call Butler and I'll leave-"

"No!" For a moment, Holly saw panic in his eyes

"Please don't tell Butler that I'm unwell! You have no idea what he's like when he's worried! Have mercy!" At any other time Holly would have enjoyed this often unseen side of Artemis, but now she was simply worried.

"Are you alright?" she repeated for the third time.

"No, not particularly." He snapped "I would very much appreciate it if you went away stopped asking like my mother!" Holly grinned at the thought.

"Your mother...good idea! Ill go get her-" she had been mostly joking, but Artemis sent her a death glare that could make a troll cry.

"Alright Grumpers...or what ever that dwarfs name was." she said, attempting to lighten the mood some "Off to bed with you."

"Im not a child." He protested. Holly opened her mouth to say that even though he was eighteen, he was still sort of a child. Then she thought better of it. She laughed as Artemis made a bad attempt at stifling a yawn.

"Yeah but you still need rest, now go, before i force you." Artemis again shot a death glare that made goblins look like baby bunnies, but slowly trudged off to his room, slamming the door behind explaining the situation to everybody, Holly couldn't resist checking on him. She slowly and hesitantly opened the door to Artemis's bedroom. He was asleep on the bed. As Holly looked at him, her heart sped up, as it always did when she looked at him. She pulled his birthday present out of her pocket, a computer chip that he had been eyeing for some time. She put it by his bed, for him to find later, and took out the card she had written, not to give to him, but because she wanted to. She looked at the first few words,

Arty,

I love-

She stuffed the card in her pocket as her watch went off, time to get back to the LEP. Taking one last look at the sleeping teen, she shut the door and quickly walked down the stairs, still thinking about what she had written. She had written it late at night, so it was probably the exhaustion talking,

Or..maybe it wasn't.

**My plan is to do a series of Artemis/Holly oneshots. So this second one. Its Artys birthday, but he manages to get himself sick from staying up to late. I tried to keep the sickfic stuff out of it for those who dont like that(whats wrong with you?) and i hope i did a decent job protraying Artemis. Review!**


	3. Boredom: Want mustard with that helmet?

Holly yelled in frusteration and kicked her helmet across the room. Her toe throbbed painfully after she did so, and she proceeded to curse every god of every religion of every species she knew..in every language. It was her own fault she was here, and the lack of anyone real to blame made it that much worse. She had been grounded after "losing" a high tech computer chip last month, which was only just now found missing. Somehow, the blame had been rightfully traced back to her and she was sentenced to two days of isolated house arrest, just to be sure she hadnt stolen the chip (which she hadnt, well not exactly. She had given it away, but thats to be discussed at another time.) and now she was stuck with absolutly nothing to do.

"70123...70124...70125..." Holly lay on her back, counting the tiles in the cealing.

"70126...70127..D'arvit!" She cursed when something made a noise, making her lose count for the umpteenth time.

"Stupid moles." she muttered before starting over. She stopped as the thump sounded again, this time louder, but she realized it wasnt coming from the roof, but from seemingly the walls. She stood up, ready to whack what she assumed was a very lost mole the second it came through the vents. Her mouth dropped when who else but the Artemis Fowl the second crawled through the vents and into the room. He gave her his signature vampire like smile.

"Hello Holly, its pretty cramped up in there." Holly sighed, how had she not anticipated this? Artemis treated the LEP like his own personal highly guarded playground.

"Hello Artemis," she said sarcastically "Fancy seeing you here."

"What? No "What are you doing here you stupid mud boy?" im surprised at you Holly, that is most unlike you." Holly rolled her eyes.

"I suppose for the sake of tradition, What are you doing here you stupid mud boy."

"More enthusiasm." Artemis critiqued.

"Youre infuriating."

"I prefer the term "interesting"."

"How did you get in?" she demanded

."The LEPs pride makes it quite easy. They never put security systems in obvious places, because they dont believe that anyone would dare crawling through the vents." Another vampire like smile

"Except me of course."

"Youre arrogant."

"I can afford to be, i am a genius after all."

"Shut up."

"Would you rather i leave?" He asked innocently "And leave you to your jail sentence?" He smiled. Holly sighed, Artemis may be infuriating and arrogant, but he was right about one thing, he was a genius, like it or not, and he knew just how to push her buttons. He was probably the only person she would see for the next two days, and Holly was bored enough to even go with his company.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Do i have to have a reason?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He then pulled out a box from the bag he had on.

"Chess?" he asked.

"Youre on." she said

"Ten bucks i win."

"Ha!" He exclaimed "I doubt that."

"If you win, ill eat my helmet!"

"Deal"

"You want mustard with that helmet?" Artemis asked her after he had kicked her butt in the game. Holly just glared at him. Artemis leaned back and put his feet up on the table in a arrogant position. Holly couldnt help it, she burst out laughing. The position was so teenager-ish. Artemis put down his feet, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." he said "I forgot my manners for a second there." Holly just stared. Artemis never ever acted like anything else but a mature adult, even though he was nineteen years old. She had never seen him act so..open. He seemed a bit happier then he used to be.

Artemis heard Holly laugh and he couldnt help but smile, a real smile, not a fake one. He had never really had someone he could freely talk to, be himself around, he had never had a friend other then butler. But now he knew that he did.A really good friend indeed.


	4. Protect: People with Guns

"I cant believe you got put on a mission!" Holly exclaimed, looking at Artemis with a still delayed sense of disbelief. It was shocking, the LEP had recently grudgingly admitted that Artemis would be helpful, and sent him out on an LEP grade mission, with Holly to keep an eye on him.

"Well it is my teritory." He said "This should be simple."

"Its supposed to be." She said, rolling her eyes "Its a mission for trainees. Human gets ahold of LEP technology and runs wild, happens all the time. They usually just crack and start crying like babies once people with guns show up!" They bickered back and forth until they set down on the ground.

"This is the place." Foaly said through Hollys helmet, "And stop fighting, ive already taken two asprin and i cant take anymore without getting all wierd."

"And youre not already wierd?" Artemis put in. Foaly was quiet after that. Holly promptly took off her helmet and checked it. Sure enough, the signal had gone out. Holly frowned, that wasnt supposed to happen. The two made thier way into the roped off bank building. The looked around, searching.

"Isnt this the place-" Artemis started to say.

"Stop right there." The two turned around to see a human girl standing there, pointing a gun at them. "Stop or i'll shoot."

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked her, the gun was made by humans she was sure of it, though she didnt want to provoke the girl too much. Bullet wounds hurt like a troll even after theyre healed.

"None of your business! Just stop! And put your hands where i can see them!" Holly rolled her eyes when Artemis raised his hands. Amature.

"You too shorty!" The girl yelled at Holly. Holly was about ready to pull one of her LEP gadgets, when Artemis beat her to it. He winked at her and flexed his hand. A capsule shot out of a hidden compartment and hit the ground in front of the girl.

"Invisible gloves," Holly thought "Brilliant." The girl was leaning down to check the capsule when it went off in her face. Holly expected her to start screaming at the shot of dwarf gas, and then they'd be going home. But it was the exact opposite. The moment the girls scream pierced the air, all hell broke loose. Several trolls, goblins and ogres came from every which way.

"Its a trap!" Holly screamed, though she was sure Artemis had already figured out that much. Everything happened so fast. She didnt know where to look, to many things were happening at once. Because of that, she didnt have time to react when one of the humans grabbed the girls gun, pointed it straight at her, and fired several shots. They bullets never hit her, their intended target. Hollys blood ran cold. She couldnt breathe as her mind replayed the last few seconds. All she could think was that Artemis was down, that Artemis was lying on the ground, that Artemis was bleeding with several bullet holes in his torso. Her head spun as she hit the ground, and saw no more.

Holly opened her eyes and gasped. She tried to get up, but she was bound to the bed she was lying on.

"Uh uh un." Foaly came into her line of vision. "I thought you might try to move, thats a no no. You need to rest."For a minute, Holly was confused. Then she began to remember what had happened, and-

"Wheres Artemis?" she demanded "He- He was shot!"

"He cut it real close." Foaly said "Another minute and hed be going to the other side of the river, its lucky we got there in time to heal him, since you were unconcious."

"It was an ambush." Holly said "There were so many of them."

"Actually, two trolls, three goblins, and a vertically challenged ogre, along with a few humans." He said "They were a rogue group who obviously isnt a fan of the LEP for whatever reason." Holly immediatly felt stupid. She couldve handled that. But she had frozen up..and...

"Is Artemis okay?"

"Well..hes going to be sorer then a bruised goblins behind, but he'll live." he got serious for a second "What happened Holly? Ive never know the fowl boy to get himself shot." Holly thought back, the man had aimed a gun at her. And just like that, Artemis had been there, in front of her. Everything became crystal clear. Artemis had taken not one, but three bullets...

For her.

It took two hours until Foaly finnaly let her up. It also cost her twenty bucks. But it was worth it. Holly all but ran to where Artemis was, her heart racing.

"Is..is he okay?" She asked the LEP medical out front.

"See for yourself." He said before opening the door. She was met by two very distressed elves.

"Oh thank goodness youre here captain short!" One of them exclaimed "We are having trouble controlling the fowl boy!"

"First of all, i do not need to be controlled." Hollys head snapped around. A very annoyed looking Artemis was standing the corner, using a stool as a makeshift shield.

"Second of all, i think it should be me to say "Thank goodness youre here" Holly." Holly was across the room and hugging him in a second.

"Artemis!" She said "I thought..I thought."

"I know, now let go of me." For a second Holly was hurt, then she understood at the strained pained expression on his face. She immediatly let go of him.

"Sorry." she said.

"No problem." he set down the stool. She cringed when she saw he was wearing the same shirt. Three holes were ripped in the fabric. But underneath all that was left were painful looking bruises.

"Ive had worse." he said "These two kept trying to pin me down, but i dont want them too pin me down i dont like it i dont-" he shut his mouth abruptly.

"Alright," Holly said "How much pain medication did they give you?"

"Lost track. It was gross too, really icky, i didnt like it!" Holly looked at him and laughed. It was apparent that his tougue was on overdrive

."Okay, maybe you should sleep it off." She took his hand and stopped when he started fast talking again.

"The bullets hurt and i didnt like it but it was worth it."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because he was aiming a gun at her and i didnt want her to get hurt, that why i saved her, it hurt but it was for her." Holly stared at him.

"Um, maybe three tranks was too much?" said one of the nurses. Artemis practically collasped on the bed. He must have been fighting that for a while. She thought. She lifted his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Fall asleep..." she said, using the mesmer on Artemis could have withstood it, but his high and exausted mind was now easy to get. Holly set him down, still babbling, and she heard him say one last thing before he fell asleep.

"I love her...i love Holly."


	5. Grief: Of Hugs and Emotions

**Warning, i havent exactly finished the book series yet, so i have no idea what actually happens to Artemis's father. This came from my imagination. So no angry reviews k? Also, i wrote the second half after listening to some very sad songs, so it might be a bit wierd.**

* * *

><p>"Commander Short. Please come to communications." Holly hadn't known what to expect when she was called up to the office. She hadn't been in awhile. She thought bitterly. Artemis hadn't contacted her in close to two monthes. It was childish, to be upset because her...well, she didn't know what was her relationship status with her and Artemis. Expecially he had ignored her for two monthes. She walked into the office. Trouble tryed to hand her the phone.<p>

"Fowl manor." he said. Holly scowled.

"I DON'T want to talk to him." she vaguely reckonized that she was acting like a human teenager, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

"Holly." Trouble said "It's Butler on the phone, I think you should answer it." Butler? Holly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Holly." Butlers voice came through the phone. Something didn't sound right.

"Butler..what's wrong?" jumping to conclusions, she asked "Is Artemis alright?"

"Yes...and no." Butler said "He..he's okay physically.." he swallowed "Not so sure about mentally though."

"What's wrong?" Holly asked again.

"Artemis Senior has been very sick." Hollys heart jumped. Artemis's father. She knew that his father had suffered some health problems due to his artic escapades, but she had no idea it was serious.

"How long?" She asked."About two monthes." Butler said

"Master Artemis hasnt been himself. He stayed by his fathers bedside day and night." Okay, now Holly felt guilty, really guilty. She had been mad at him for not contacting her.

"Is his father going to be alright."

"Holly..." Butler said, Holly swallowed, not liking his tone "He passed away last night." her stomach dropped.

"Artemis.." she whispered.

"I'm worried about him Holly." Butler said "He won't come out of his room. P-please come talk to him."

"I'm on my way." She said. It didn't long for her to reach Fowl manor. Butler let her in through the door.

"He's upstairs." Butler said

"Do you think you could get him to eat something?" Juliet asked, standing next to her brother, holding a tray."He's refusing to eat." Holly nodded and took the tray from her, walking upstairs to Artemis's room, almost afraid of what she might find. She tried to doorknob of his room and, relieved to find it unlocked, she walked inside. Artemis was sitting up on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. He turned his head robotically when she walked in, then turned it back without reacting to her presence.

"Artemis?" She said "I heard what happened." He didnt move. Holly wasnt sure what to do. She sat next to him and for a long moment the room went quiet.

"He was a good person Artemis." she said, attempting to help in anyway she could.

"And...and he loved you." Artemiss eyes never moved from the wall.

"He loved you alot. You know that." when he still didnt make a sound she got up to leave, thinking it best to leave him alone with his thoughts.

"I...I never thought he'd go like that." Artemis said suddenly. Holly turned and sat back down. "I never thought he would leave me again." Holly just listened as he kept talking

"I thought that was over, i didnt think he would go like this, not from a sickness, not like that-" He turned his head to face away from her as his voice cracked. Holly knew he was trying harder then ever not to cry.

"Artemis.." she said "You know...you know its okay to cry, right?" He didnt answer. "I...i dont care if you dont always act like the genius your supposedly supposed to be, i dont care if you dont act twice your age at every moment. I just care about you...okay?" Holly nearly fell off the bed when he hugged her. It surprised her, more then suprised her, it stunned her. Artemis usually didnt care for any physical contact of any kind, ever. But then again, he wasnt acting his normal self anyway. He probably would be very very embarrassed if this was ever brought up in future conversation. After a minute or two Artemis straightened up and appeared to get a grip on himself.

"Thank you Holly." he said "For listening."

"No problem." She said. For a while the two just sat there, in silence. They then snacked on the food that juliette had sent. It was nice. Really nice.


	6. Date 1: Tomatoes and traffic lights

Holly watched the clock with the persistence of a school child waiting for summer to come, staring at it as if she thought that if she stared hard enough at it, it would go faster. It was the day before the annual week long captains break. The week was a training opportunity for the trainees who would become captains at some point, they got to see more of how the LEP works without as many restrictions. The commanders kept a watchful eye of course, but the captains got the week off. Holly was very anxious for the day to end. She couldnt wait to get off work. When the minute and hour hands finnaly inched their ways to Twelve oclock. Holly burst out of her chair like a rocket. She had already been ready to go for half an hour. She nearly ran Foaly down on her rush to get out the door, who laughed and yelled

"Thats right! Run Girl! Runnnnn! Before someone makes you stay! Save yourself! On second thought, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Holly laughed, The commanders had made Foaly stay behind to help with the training program, much to the centaurs displeasure.

"Too bad for you! So long sucker!" She yelled over her shoulder. Normally she wouldnt have acted so immature, but come on, she hadnt recieved a decent break in two years. Last year, it had been her that was forced to stay behind, and Foaly had yelled the same thing going out the door. Revenge is sweet. She packed her bags at home with almost frantic speed. She mentally told herself to calm down, it was a week long break, not a reason to go wild. She had been cooped up in the LEP for weeks before, and she was ready to explode. Once she got up to the surface, where she hoped to spend her vacation, she couldnt help but do a small victory freedom dance.

"Happy to be on vacation?" Holly stopped and turned around to see none other then the Artemis Fowl standing there and staring at her with an amused expression that told her that he had witnessed every bit of her little show of excited dancing. She blushed deeply and cleared her throat.

"Oh...um..i was just..what are you doing here?"

"I thought this would be a perfect time to conduct an experiment with the purpose of examining effects of freedom on overly excited LEP operatives." Holly stared at him for a second, experiment? Artemis cracked a small smile.

"Im joking Holly." Holly breathed in relief. "Dont act so surprised. I cant try an attempt at humor once in a while?" He gave her a smile. For a minute Holly couldve sworn it was a teasing smirk, but wiped that thought from her mind, Artemis Fowl didnt have a bone in his body capable of being playful. He barly even showed emotion.

"Im a genius, not a robot." He said like he was reading her mind, which was quite an unsettling thought. Artemis with mind reading abilities was scarier then Foaly with access to her private computer.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do i have to have a reason? Maybe i just stopped to say hi." Now it was Hollys turn to raise an eyebrow. Artemis never did anything without a reason, ever.

"Alright." He said in response to her disbelieving expression "I came by to tell you that i will be going away for the week, Butler finally seemed to realize that i am perfectly capable of surviving without him. He allowed me to go on a trip this week." For a moment, Holly was disappointed, very disappointed. She would never admit it, but she had been hoping that she could spend her vacation with Artemis. He always seemed to be the one to suck up every drop of her free time. Get ahold of yourself she mentally scolded herself so he made plans, its not the end of the world. You can do something else. He doesnt have to spend his time with you, its not like youre... She wrenched herself from her thoughts when she realized she had been staring at him.

"Oh, okay! Well..have fun! Glad that Butler finally granted you some time alone!" "Who said i'd be going alone?" His response caught her off guard.

"What?" she asked. His expression changed. Instead of looking arrogant and smug like he had just seconds ago, he looked uncomfortable and...embarrassed?

"I was actually hoping...that um...Holly...

""Spit it out mudboy!" Holly laughed. He took a deep breath

"That you'd come with me." Holly stared at him. She hadnt been expecting that. She tried to say something intelligent like "Would you mind repeating what you just said? I think I may have heard you wrong." but what she actually said was,

"Huh?"

"I was hoping that you'd come with me" Holly again failed to say something intelligent.

"What? Like on a date?" she mentally kicked herself. Why did she say something like that for? Holly couldnt remember a time when Artemis had ever looked that utterly flabbergasted. Nor she could remember a time he had ever turned that color either, which was a shade of red that, if given a name, probably would be called something like "fire engine" "tomato" or "traffic light".

"I...i uh...um...i dont know! No! Well...maybe...did you want it to be? We could call it that! No! Nevermind! No." Holly blinked. Her mind was screaming at her that it probably wasnt a good idea, that if she went, she could possibly set herself up to become romantically involved with a mud boy! But would that be such a bad thing? Would it be bad to go on a date with him? Yes, of course it would. They werent even part of the same species! She opened her mouth to answer him, she tried to say "I dont think thats a good idea" but what actually came out of her mouth was

"Yes, i'd love to."


	7. AN

Hey guys! Im nearly done with the next chapter and ill post it soon! I just wanted to say something, I havent read the books in FOREVER. Expect that I might get some details wrong. Im trying to be accurate, but I dont remember some details that may be way obvious for the rest of you. If I get something wrong, I dont mind you telling me, but do it nicely please? Not making me look like a idiot? Thanks :). Also, if any of you want to request an Artemis/Holly oneshot i'd love that! I always like new ideas!

Yours till the ice screams!

Awesome-demigod


	8. Date 2: Thats a nice name

**Short chapter I know. but dont worry, theres more where this came from. Its all coming together. :)**

**Awesom-demigod**

* * *

><p>Artemis Fowl, for once in his life, was stumped.<p>

He hadn't thought that there was any problem on this earth that could even confuse him. Most likely there still wasn't.

Except for this one. He had spent countless hours pondering, lots of nights up thinking, and he had done so much pacing he was beginning to wear a line in the carpet. He had tried for weeks, even months to pin down just what it was that was wrong with him. His symptoms were quite strange, shaking, sweating profusely, getting tongue-tied, lost of composition, rapid heart beat, and loss of control of some muscles, namely the ones in his legs. It was very strange. Not that he was completely clueless, Artemis wasn't an idiot (obviously). He had an idea. He just refused with all the stubbornness he could muster, to even consider it. But, after running every computer program, sweeping the internet for facts, and (he wasn't proud of this one) going to Butler for advice, he was forced to admit that it was the truth. Forced to admit that he, Artemis Fowl the second, had done the one thing he had always sworn to himself that he would never do.

That he, Artemis Fowl the second, had fallen in love. It was insane really. Why on earth would he of all people, the boy genius, be caught off guard by something so utterly stupid as love? It wasn't logical and it was beyond unscientific. Artemis had never (or claims to have never) done something that was either of those things.

But there was a first for everything, and he had tried everything to stop it. But, he was still having those symptoms above whenever he laid eyes on a certain LEP Captain, Holly Short. He didn't do just one either, he did all of them. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, they all always happened at the same time.

He mentally kicked himself on the way back to the manor. Could he have done that any less gracefully? He had had no idea what to expect on the way into that. He hadn't known what exactly he was asking her to do. So if Holly had asked if it was a date, his brain had just about short circuited.

And for Artemis, that was a very bad thing to have happen indeed.


	9. Date 3: My Holly

**A/N: Since i havent read the books in a while, i dont remember if Holly ever called Artemis "Arty" in there. So just pretend she didnt. K? By the way, this is probably not my best chapter, i was having trouble putting it together.**

* * *

><p>"Well? Now what?" Holly asked Artemis later on as they drove down the road. He hadnt said much previously, and she had been trying to figure him out for the last twenty minutes, with no progress. The look on his face told her he hadnt gotten this far.<p>

"Really Arty, you get me here and you dont even have a plan?" She frowned as Artemis looked at her funny. Great, what did she say?! She had even carefully replaced "ou get me here" with the words "you ask me out" so-

"You called me Arty." Artemis said in an strange tone. Holly tried very hard not to blush. Well, this was awkward. She knew it was a sort of pet name for him, used mostly by his mother. Dang it. She had always been so careful to only call him that in her head. She shifted her wait, hoping that she hadnt offended him or anything.

"Um..well..uh...should we make our first stop?"

"Where?" Successfully distracted. She thought for a second and then she had it. The perfect idea.

"No."

"Yes."

"Holly, for the last time, there is no way in this living universe that im going in there." they were currently standing in front of what the population refered to as "the hottest spot in the country and possibly the world" in other words, they were in front of a bar. Normally Holly wouldnt have thought twice about it. But now, the thought of Artemis at a bar was way to interesting to resist.

"You need to live a little fowl."

"I already do."

"Really."

"Yes, really. Since I have a pulse, my respiration is normal, as is all my other vital signs, i would say im living, and not just a little either.""You know what I mean.""Fine, hows this, how is hunting down pixies, super computers, and seeing creatures that no one in their righht mind would ever want to know exist not living?"

"Psh." Holly rolled her eyes "I do those things everyday. I mean living as in having actual fun." Artemis gave her a blank look. Holly rolled her eyes again. Artemis may be a genius, but he sure could be stupid sometimes.

"FUN" She enounciated "F-U-N?"

"I know what the word means."

"Do you even have any friends?" Artemis opened his mouth to answer

"The LEP, the magic community, Butler, and Juliet dont count. Do you have any normal friends?" She pushed away the thought that she curtainly wasnt in that catagory. Artemis closed his mouth again.

"Yep, its decided, come on mud boy, im going to show you what a good time is!" She grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him inside.

This was perfect.

More then perfect, this moment was pure gold, absolutly priceless. Holly intended to savor every last minute of this incredible moment that the Artemis Fowl the second was completly hammered out of his it was unbelievably hysterical. She would admit that a small part of her felt slightly guilty for letting him dance around the place like this. But the other part was too busy laughing at the newly loosened up fowl boy saying incredibly stupid things that she had never thought would come out of his mouth.

"Holly! This...amazing!" She looked at the wide, extremly out of character grin on his face as he sat heavily down next to her.

"Um, yes it is." she said, trying not to laugh

"Holly." he said "Holly Holly Holly Holly. I like that name. Its-" She tuned him out a bit and just listened to the music. He had been going on for a while. Then he said something that snapped her back into her thoughts with a jolt

"Youre beautiful." she stared at him, startled.

"Okay." she said "I think youve had enough. Time to go."


	10. Date 4

Holly grabbed his arm and led him to the door, praying to the universe that they would get to the car without any trouble."

Hey!" Some guy yelled at them. Apparently the universe didn't give a crap a goblins bum about her prayers. She sighed as the guy staggered across the room and grabbed Holly's arm. She let go of Artemis and turned around to look at him. He was huge, even for a human, and he was obviously drunk.

"Hey pretty tiny lady." He slurred "You aren't a bad piece of meat, even if you're too short." Holly huffed, she wasnt that much shorter then a human. Okay, fine, maybe she was. But no one ever said anything. Artemis never seemed to care.

"Okay, well, we were just leaving."

"I don't think so." He forcefully pulled her closer to him. "You can be my little elf." okay, now it was personal. She was about to use magic when she remembered something. She had completely forgotten, again, to do the ritual before she left, and she didn't have any LEP technology either. At that moment, she was just about helpless. He was holding her in such a way that she couldn't even look into his eyes to mesmer him. Holly knew she was going to kick herself for this later, but right now she was just concerned about getting out of this. She struggled and he pulled her even tighter, causing her to yelp.

"Hey!" Holly momentarily shut her eyes as she heard Artemis exclaim out "Let Holly go!"

"Oh yeah?" The guy looked at Artemis, still nearly crushing Holly "Why should I"

"Because," Artemis slurred "Shes my Holly!" The next few seconds were a blur. Holly was practically thrown to the floor and the guy yelled in pain. She turned around to see Artemis step back, gripping his fist and grimacing. It only took her a second to figure out what had just happened. Artemis, to save her, had punched a guy twice his size without technology or backup of any kind. He didnt even have a real reason to do that, except to help her. And he had called her "his Holly". Come on she thought to herself hes drunk, he'd say anything. Suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her neck, she was about to react when she realized that it was Artemis.

The next thing he did was kiss her.

Full on the lips.

Right there in the bar. Hollys mind short circuited for a minute. She couldnt think at all. But she did feel for a second, the unbelivable sense of perfection. They broke off a moment later and she gaped. Before she had time to process what had just happened, the big guy yelled behind her. She turned to see him remove his hands from his face. His nose was obviously broken and blood was all over his face. She had no idea Artemis could punch that hard.. She reacted when the man lunged forward at Artemis.

"Hey! Big ogre!" He looked at her and she took advantage of it. She used some of the last bit of magic, while leaving a little bit to use later to heal or what not, to mesmer him. "Walk away.." She said slowly "I will walk away." He said automatically"Yes, walk away..go to the back alley, and sleep."

"I will walk to the back alley and sleep." Unable to resist, she added,

"These are not the droids your looking for"

"These are not not the droids im looking for"

"Good boy." She let go of him and watched him walk off. She quickly realized everyone in the place was staring at them.

"Oh, bug off! Go back to your own business!" Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing. She slowly turned back to Artemis. He was sitting on a bar stool, face completely blank. She had no idea what to say at all. He had just kissed her. Kissed her. In the middle of a bar, while he was drunk. He probably wouldn't remember any of this. Before she could say anything he spoke.

"Would you please explain to me what just happened?" Oh god. She thought. His voice was clear, confused, but clear.

"Look." he said before she could ask. He held up his hand. The knuckles were bruised, bloody, and painful looking, but thats not what he was referring to. She could see a nearly invisible LEP patch on his hand. She recognized it immediately.

"Is that.."

"An antidote patch." he finished for her "It can rid the body of toxins, including alcohol. It just had to be activated."

"Maybe we should get back." she said "Ive got to do the ritual, and currently I don't have enough magic to heal your hand."

"Agreed." He said, wincing "Maybe you can explain more to me at a later time? I really don't have much of a memory of tonight." So was he drunk or sober when he kissed me?All the way home she thought about that. He doesnt remember it, she thought he probably didnt even mean it... Holly had tried to avoid the truth, but it wasnt doing her any good. She had felt fireworks when he kissed her. It wasnt right at all though. She wasnt supposed to feel anything.

"I cant do this anymore." Artemis suddenly said. Her head shot up to stare at him.

"Do what?"

"Be around you." Holly felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?" She asked

"I cant be around you anymore."

"W-why?

""Because..its too...dangerous."

"I thought you liked the danger. I thought you liked me! You kissed me!"

"I-" He stammered "I was drunk! I dont remember what I did! i dont! And i dont like the danger! I admit it! I dont like it, and I dont like you!" Holly didnt know what to say. Before, she had been hoping for something to happen so she wouldnt have to deal with her feelings. Now here it was.

And it hurt like hell. Holly breathed in and nodded.

"Well..okay. You..you wont ever have to see me again. You wont have to deal with me anymore." she just barely managed to keep tears out of her eyes. Artemis pulled up to the manor and they both got out.

"Youll..be alright from here?" he asked her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She started walking away, and was forced to admit everything to herself. She had feelings for him.

D'arvit, she loved him. She had for a while and now there was no denying it.

"Wait." She turned around, a flicker of hope stirred in her.

"You forgot this." he was holding out his hand, and in it was the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday that one time. She turned away, unable to stop the tears now.

"Keep it." She whispered before running away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was an extremly hard chapter to write! So sad! Dont worry though, it all works out! :)<strong>


	11. Butler and the birds and the bees

It was a rare thing for Artemis Fowl to be confused. But he was. Incredibly confused. He couldnt sleep, concentrate properly or even think had all started with a plan. A plan that he had composed after the...incident that had happened in the bar. Most of it was a complete blur to him, until the antidote patch had been activated and he found himself in the middle of the bar, with an extremlely angry drunk in front of him. He had watched bewildered as the man dropped Holly to the ground, and he had felt an unbelievable sense of possesiveness over her. Artemis had no idea why he did this, and he might never decipher what went through his own head at that moment. But in the next moment he had grabbed her and kissed her. And he had no idea other to discribe it then absolutly he could never tell Holly that. It wasnt right he reasoned with himself shes an LEP operative, im a human. Besides, shes way older then I am anyway. But that didnt truly matter to him. Not even a little bit. But, if there was anything Artemis was good at (besides being a genius of course) it was being stubborn. But even he had been forced to admit the truth to himself long ago. He had fallen in love with Captain Holly Short. Hard. But he couldnt have told her that of course. She wouldve never returned the feelings. So, he had devised a plan. If he couldnt get rid of Holly or his feelings for her, he was going to rid himself from her life. Completly. If that was acomplished by being a complete jerk, so be it. The plan itself had been why didnt it feel perfect? He had thought he would go back to being himself after she was gone.

He had been wrong.

Butler began to notice a change in Artemis's behavior over the past few days. The boy wasnt eating as much as he used to, he walked with his head low without his usual smug vampiric smirk on his face, and he had developed dark circles under his eyes as if he hadnt slept well in days.

"Artemis." Butler asked him at the breakfast table on day. Artemis didnt reply, he just continued staring at the table like he had been doing moments before

."Artemis!"

"Wha-" The boys head jerked up and he blinked around for a moment before focusing

"Im sorry Butler, my mind must have wandered for a moment. What is it?"

"Are you..alright?" Butler asked slowly. Artemis was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Can I get some advice?" He asked slowly "As a friend?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well...ive been thinking about...stuff"

"Stuff." Butler reapeated. It was unlike Artemis to use such a vague term.

"Yes. For example, ive been wondering about..." The boy took a breath "Girls." Butler was flustered for a moment before pulling himself together.

"Oh. Um yes. Well...when a man loves a women-" Artemis turned blood red.

"Not that sort of stuff. Goodness gracious!" He exclaimed

"Oh." Butler relaxed considerably, relieved "Well, what were you refering to then?"

"Well.." Artemis shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Theres this girl-" He stopped at the look of extreme shock on his friends face.

Butler was almost positive he was in a dream. He had to be. He simply could not believe that those three words had just come out of Artemis's mouth. It just wasnt possible.

"A...girl?" He stammered, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Artemis said, indignant. "A girl. Dont act so surprised." Butler started to laugh then. It was just so obsurd. Artemis with his eye on a girl?! The insanity. Artemis blushed again.

"Dont laugh. Are you going to help or not?" Butler managed to stop laughing with much difficulty.

"Morning!" Juliet sang as she skipped into the kitchen. At the sight of Artemis blushing and Butler trying hard not to laugh, she smirked.

"Whats going on?" She asked

"Artemis...ahem.." Butler coughed "He...um..."

"Butler seems to think it is really amusing that I asked him about girls." Juliet stared for a second then grinned

"Girls?" She snickered.

"Stop laughing!" Artemis exclaimed, irritated "Its not funny!"

"It kind of is." Juliet said "So...who is it?" Artemis froze.

"What...?" He said

"Wells theres got to be one in particular, other wise you wouldnt have asked. So, who is it?" Butler immediatly went down the list of every girl Artemis had come into contact with. There werent many. Not many at all. Juliet grabbed Artemis's school yearbook from the previous year and started rattling off names, much to Artemis's frustration.

"Jane...Amanda...Ellie..."

"Stop it.." Artemis groaned, not liking it at all.

"Trish...Lexy...Holly..." Artemis covered his face with his hands. Dont blush. He told himself dont blush. Dont blush dont blush-

"Wait.." Butler said, catching the look on the boys face "Its not..Holly Short is it?" too late.

"IT IS!" Juliet screamed triumphantly "IT SO IS!"

"It is not." Artemis said, mortified.

"IS TOO! ARTEMIS LOVES HOLLY! ARTEMIS LOVES HOLLY!"

"Stop it."

"ARTEMIS AND HOLLY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Juliet stopped and both her and Butler looked at Artemis, Shocked as his outburst.

"Okay! Fine! You freaking win! So what if I do love her huh? What then? Did either of you think of that?! Shes not human! I am! I dont have a chance in hell with her! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?!" With that he sat down heavily, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes tight, attempting to calm himself down.

"Oh..." Juliet said softly.

"Uh..are you okay?" Butler asked carefully.

"Im fine." Artemis said icly "Perfectly fine."

"Maybe you'll have a chance." Juliet said, trying to be optimistic.

"I wont even ever see her again."

"Why?" She asked

"Because I got rid of her." He said

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because It couldnt work!" He snapped "Dont you get it?" Before she could reply, Artemis's phone rang. He took it out, looked at it, and then threw it down on the table. The display was blinking "LEP"

"Arent you going to answer it?" Juliet asked, Artemis shook his head.

"Fine." She said, grabbing the phone "I will." She flipped it open.

"Hello, Artemis's phone Juliet speaking. Can I take a message?"

"Tell him I hope hes happy." Troubles voice came through the reciever.

"What?" She asked, surprised

"Tell him I hope hes happy that he crushed the heart of the greatest captain in the history of the LEP." He said

"Your little...friend brushed her away as if she was nothing. Like some gum he found on the bottom of his shoe. So I hope hes happy-"

"What did you say?" She asked, stepping out of earshot of the two boys.

"About what?"

"He broke her heart?" She asked slowly

"Yes. The girl is crushed. That heartless, goblin-"

"As in, she has feelings for him."

"I will never understand why, but yes, she does, or did. But thats irrelivant. I-" Juliet closed the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was th-" Artemis asked, then stopped when she smacked his arm.

"What was that for?!"

"You stupid idiot." She said slowly

"Excuse me-"

"You stupid, stupid...idiot." She said "If you werent my brothers responsibility id hit you harder for being such a...such a boy!"

"I cant help that!" He exclaimed "Whats your point?"

"That girl is in love with you!" She yelled "And you broke her heart! What were you thinking!"

"Wait..what?" Artemis breathed

"You heard me!"

"Holly...loves...me?" He gasped

"Yes!" She exclaimed "So get your butt over to the LEP and make her your girlfriend before I kick you there! Move!"

Artemis didnt need to be told to move twice.


	12. Artemis and Holly sitting in a tree

Holly walked down the hallway of the LEP with low spirits. She had just barely managed to drag herself out of bed this morning to go to work. She couldnt even stay in one place, because everything she saw reminded her of...of him. Her mood worsened even more at the thought and others started shying away from her due to the scary look on her face. She didnt even know what she was so upset for. And over a mudboy too. Well..not just a boy. Artemis Fowl could never be discribed as "just a boy". He was...well...Artemis.

Arty.

Her Arty.

She immediatly shoved that thought away. No, he wasnt her Arty. He wanted nothing to do with her anyway. And she wanted nothing to do with him. Well..that wasnt one hundred percent true. But thats the story she kept telling herself as if she kept repeating it, she might start to believe it. Deciding she couldnt keep walking in circles, she finally walked headed back to her office. She shut the door behind her and sat down heavily at her desk. She started going through her desk drawer. Paper clip, paper clip, rubber band, paper clip- her fingers lingered on some old bullets she had in there. man made ones taken from a crime scene. Her mind wandered back to the time when She and Artemis had gone on a mission together..and he had taken a bullet to the chest to save her. He must have done it completly without thinking. But still...she slammed the drawer shut and looked up at the cealing, counting tiles, but that just reminded her of the time Artemis busted into her house and played chess with her while she was on house arrest. It was no use. Everything reminded her of him. His face, his smile, the way he talked. The way he said her name..

"Holly" She froze. For a second she could have sworn...

"Holly!"

BANG!

Holly jumped when the cealing vent burst in.

"What the-"

"Stupid stupid vent!" Artemis muttered from the floor. It took Holly a minute to convince herself that he was really there. Then her mind went through several emotions. Confusion, aw, hopefulness, and then eventually settled on one boiling emotion. Anger

"What in the name of hell are you doing here?!" she yelled at him. Artemis seemed to get a hold on himself and quickly got to his feet.

"I-"

"What? You think you can just burst in here whenever you please?!"

"Listen-."

"I frankly dont give a goblins assabout what you have to say now!" She yelled at him "Who do you think you are?! You think you can just say whatever the hell you like to me then just waltz in here like nothings wrong!"

"Holly-"

"Dont say my name like that!" She screamed, a tear running down her cheek. All her previous frusteration and anger rushing out

"Like you always do! You always do that! Mess with me like that! Was that your plan?! Make the girl fall in love with me then toss her aside like it doesnt matter! Well im through Artemis Fowl! Im through-" She cut off when in a split second he grabbed her and his lips crashed down on her.

All time seemed to stop. She couldnt breathe or think at all for several moments. When he let go of her all she could do was stare, her anger completly gone.

"Listen." Artemis said "I didnt mean what I said.""Yeah." She whispered, breathless. _D'arvit. She thought. There he goes again, taking my breath away._

"I didnt. It was..idiotic of me to say those things to you." Holly stared at him, mouth open. Had Artemis, the Artemis Fowl the second just admited that he had said something stupid?

"The truth is...the truth is.."

"Well spit it out mudboy" She whispered

"I..I love you." He whispered, barly audible.

"What was that?"

"I love you!" He yelled "Do you hear me! I love you!"

"Mhmm." She said, enjoying this immensly. She kept her face and voice flat as if she were still mad.

"Well, I dont know if you can forgive me. But thats what I had to say." He looked up at the distroyed vent "Is there another way out?"

"One more question." she said "Why did you say that stuff to me at all?"

"Because..because..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright! Because I was scared!" He exclaimed "I admit it! Happy?"

"Much." She said walking closer to him and stood on her tiptoes. He bent so their faces were inches apart.

"And as for a way out." She said "You arent going anywhere." And with that, she pulled him in for another kiss. She wished she could pause her life then and there. Because she knew that things might be hard in the future, but right then, right at that moment,She was the happiest girl in the world. Even though she couldnt do that, she was still happy, because now it wasnt just her story, it was theres.

And that was enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! So sweet! Sorry if its too fluffy for some of you but I personally cant get enough of it!<strong>


	13. Question

**For those of you that have read my other Artemis fanfiction, yes, im using this chapter. I already had it written. There's more to come soon, just a few one shots from major points in their lives. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Four years later<p>

Holly wondered if Artemis was sick.

He seemed alright enough, yet he also wasn't acting normally. On the other hand, when had Artemis Fowl the second ever been normal? Nothing about their relationship was normal. Expecially since she was an Elf, and he was human. Not everyone in the LEP approved of her relationship with him, for obvious reasons. But they, over time, at least got used to it. They had been dating for over four years, after that whole fiasco leading up to them actually getting together.

Which brings her to now. They had gone out to dinner for their four year anniversary. Holly laughed to herself as she remembered their first (real) date. It was extremely awkward for both of them at first. Artemis hadn't seemed to have any earthly idea what to do or how to act. They had gone to a small restaurant and just ate and talked. He had eventually loosened up and when Holly made some comment about the waiter looking like a goblin in a suit, she made him laugh. A real, genuine, laugh, not a forced one. But now, Holly was confused. Artemis looked like he was hiding something. She had never seen him quite like this before. He was sweating, shaking, and kept getting tongue tied.

"Artemis." she had said "Are you alright?" He nodded slowly. But she wasn't convinced.

It was a rare thing for something to scare Artemis Fowl. He had been faced with a lot of stuff over the years; Trolls, goblins, ogres, dwarf gas(Perhapes the scariest) and even a younger version of himself(it's best not to ask). But there was one thing that scared Artemis more then anything. And that thing was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Holly Short. Her alone could make his heart pound, his knees shake, and his stomach do summer salts. But she didn't scare him because she was threatening(although she certainly tried to be at times) She scared him because he loved more then anything else.

A few months back Juliet had gotten married to a sweet, sensitive professional wrestler. They had fallen in love when he had been the only one(Besides Butler of course) who could beat her at arm wrestling. Artemis had of course attended the wedding, and had brought Holly along. He had watched Juliet kiss the groom and proceed to carry her new husband out of the church instead of the other way around. During the after party, he had watched her in her dress and his thoughts wandered to Holly, who was on the dance floor with everyone else. It was a complete slap in the face for him. The thought of marriage had never even crossed his mind. But as he thought about it he realized that he loved Holly, and he couldn't picture his future with anyone else. He had lost nights of sleep thinking it over. Finally, when he looked at his schelduals and learned that he was spending more time with Holly then he was working, he made up his mind.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

And that is why he was nervous as hell. Artemis had never been very good keeping secrets. Well, that wasn't true. Big secrets, like the existence of the LEP, he had no trouble with. It was the little ones, like trying to hide the fact that he had a 20,000 dollar ring in his pocket, that he was prone to blurting out.

Holly was beginning to become concerned. She tried to get him to relax by talking to him about random math and science stuff she knew he was into. But it didn't really work. His apparent nervousness was rubbing off on her, and she was a bit edgy too.

"Holly," the two had been walking through the woods, Hollys favorite place in the human world, When Artemis suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Could you stop here for a moment?" he asked. She nodded. Artemis shifted his wieght from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Artemis! Calm down! What in goblins name are you so nervous about?"

"I..um..I'd like to ask you something Holly." he said "It is very...difficult for me to do this...but..." he took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened the little box he had shoved into her hands. Her mouth dropped as she saw the most beautiful emerald and blue diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. She looked up at Artemis, who really did look like he was going to pass out.

"Holly..." he said "Marry me." Hollys heart froze Mid beat before picking up double time. She thought about it. Over the years Artemis and her had been through a lot together. She couldn't remember the exact time she had fallen for the mud boy, only that she had, hard. For a moment, she considered saying no, because..well because their relationship really was crazy. But..looking into his eyes, those eyes that had only recently gained light, she knew that there was no way her heart could say no. So she nodded slowly.

"I..I'd love to." Artemis stared at her before realizing she had said yes. He had to resist the sudden intense urge to dance around like a complete idiot. He attempted to keep some of his dignity, he was a genius for god sakes, not a child. Mentally holding himself down, he took Hollys hand and placed the ring onto her finger. Holly looked at it, smiling, sure that she had made the right decision. They continued walking for a moment. Artemis managed to hold himself together for a whole ten minutes of silence before he just couldnt take it anymore. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her for all he was worth. It felt good too, he'd wanted to do that for a while, but had held back.

"I..I love you Holly." he told her. The words still felt weird in his mouth, but looking at her, he knew they were the absolute right ones.


	14. Heart attack

Butler was pretty sure that Artemis was having a panic attack. He was shaking, sweating, and for gods sakes, he couldnt stop talking!

"Artemis!" he exclaimed, cutting him off from another rant bout who knows what "Calm down a bit. Ive never seen you this nervous!" He put his hands on the boys, well...mans, shouders.

"you are getting married, not executed. Dont give yourself a heart attack." Artemis shut his mouth, only to open again less then three seconds later.

"I know Butler." he said "I dont know what im so nervous about. Its just her, i dont know she messes with my mind so all my sanity goes out the window-"

"Artemis!" He stopped as Juliet walked into the room. He immediatly covered his arm, as she had that "Im-about-to-hit-you-into-next-week" look on her face.

"We can hear you all the way down the hall!" she shouted "Man up! Before I hit you-"

"Its okay Juliet." Holly said as she followed behind. "Ive got this." she walked straight up to Artemis, stood on her tiptoes...

...and immediatly hit him across the face. Before he could move, she grabbed him, forcing him to look at her.

"Get a grip." She said "Listen to me. We are going to get married and have a _fantastic_ happy ever after, or else. Got it?" he nodded and she smiled. "Good. I love you..mudboy." And she promptly turned and walked out again, with Juliet hurrying after her, snickering in an extremely obvious way. Butler raised and eyebrow and smirked.

Artemis was immediatly reminded of both why he was marrying Holly, and why he was slightly scared of her at the same time. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Well then," Butler said, still smirking "Shall we get on with it then?" "Yes." Artemis said "I suppose we shouldl."

Of course, once Artemis was actually standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for the infernal organ to _start playing for gods sakes_, it was a different story. Artemis now did not only think he was going to have a heart attack, he was positive. He was distracted when the music started. It was extremly cliche, this whole thing. But, for Holly, he supposed he was willing to do a number of odd, cliche things. He looked up after the long train of bridesmaids, consisting of of humans, fairies, and even a particularly hairy dwarf girl, the date of Mulch Diggums, whom Artemis had not particularly wanted to invite in the first place, but Holly had insisted that they were...in a strange way...friends. Even Fowly was around, braying about how they should skip the boring stuff and get on with the party. Artemis would have been more then willing to speed the whole thing up so he wouldnt have to see some of the guests in suits and dresses any more then absolutly nessicary. But, his mother wasnt having it.

"You have no idea how long ive waited for this to happen!" Angeline Fowl had said "And now that it finally is, i am not skipping a second of it!" A change in music brought Artemis out of his thoughts, and..Holly walked through the doors.

And to Artemis, the whole world came to a screeching halt.

And all he could do was stare.

And maybe drool a bit. No, never mind that, he would never.

But she was beautiful.

No, that wasnt the right word, gorgeous.

Absolutly flawless.

Holly was wearing a smooth, strapless dress that showed off her small, but nice figure. It flowed to the floor and trailed behind her in small waves. She smirked when she saw Artemis looking absolute thunderstruck. She walked up to him with everyone and grabbed his hand.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor." she whispered to him "You look stupid." he quickly closed his mouth and they both turned to the person marrying them. They had ran around looking for someone who could. And they came up with Butler, who insisted that he had the authority. They hadnt had much of a problem with a choice, he was a close friend to both of them, Artemis in particular, obviously, so they agreed. Holly tuned him out for most of the little speech. She was too busy focusing on Artys hand in hers to pay much attention.

"Holly Short, do you take Artemis Fowl to be your husband?" She looked up sharply. _Im not gonna cry...im not gonna cry..im not gonna cry..._ She chanted in her head.

"I do." "Artemis Fowl the second, do you take Miss Holly short to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Artemis gulped, cleared his throat, and said with no hesitation.

"I do."

The after party was a smashing success, nevermind Foaly smashing things with his hooves and the dwarfs gnawing through the floor. To Artemis, he couldnt have been any happier. "Oh god!" Holly suddenly exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "what is it?" he asked her, concerned "My new last name is FOWL!" She wailed dramatically, placing her arm over her eyes. Artemis laughed and suddenly hugged her, overwhelmed. He had never, ever been the emotional type, but at the moment he was, truly, completely, happy.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end! There are a few more to come before I wrap it up! I just cant seem to stop! Hah. Well, happy reading!<strong>

**awesome-demigod**


	15. Sleep with Foaly WAIT what?

"Oh. God." Holly breathed. She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom. She had been standing up until about a minute prior, but her legs had failed to hold her up. She stared at the infernal electronic stick she was holding in her hand and closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them again and reread the little screen that had lit up.

CONGRATULATIONS! POSITIVE! :)

Her breath again caught in her throat. She whacked it, hoping it would change. When the results stayed the same she forcefully threw it across the room, then promptly picked it up again and resumed staring.

No. It couldnt be right. It had to be wrong. Mud men technology was wrong sometimes. But then... What if it wasnt wrong? What if... No! Holly shut her eyes tightly again. There was no way it could be right. There was no possible way.. No possible way that she was.. She couldnt even bear to think it. But it was true. The truth was that she, Former Captain Holly short of the LEP...

...Was pregnant.

Mother of goblin.

"Holly?" Holly jumped about a foot in the air, slammed the test on the counter and ran out of the bathroom, running head first into him. Artemis fowl, who else? Well, he had a reason to be there, it was his house too after all. When Holly came running into him, looking...odd to say the least, Artemis was worried. He had never seen Holly with that particular expression on her face.

"Holly..Are you alright?" He asked slowly, looking down at his small wife. She didnt answer, and focused her gaze on the floor.

"Holly?" She didnt appear to be listening to him, and she had gone incredibly pale. He reached down to grasp her arm. He recoiled in surprise when she wrenched her arm from his grasp, spun around, and ran into the room that she had come from, the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Artemis stood there for a moment before following her. Holly was crouched down over the toilet, and it only took him a moment to figure out what had just happened, he was a genius after all. But...he was still at a complete loss of any idea what to do. It was then he noticed something on the counter.

Holly gasped, attempting to regain her bearings. The nausia had hit her so fast, and it was gone a moment later. She slumped back to sit against the wall.

"Holly." Holly looked up at her husband, who had just gone equally pale.

"Hmm?"

"Whats..this?" He held out his hand to her, and she found herself looking at the test. And having a panic attack all over again.

"Take a wild guess." she said, somehow able to keep her voice calm.

"But...that means...that youre.."

"Just spit it out! Get it over with!"

"Youre..pregnant." Holly took a deep breath, and nodded. She waited, waiting to see his reaction. She planned out all the possibilities in her head. But nothing prepared her for his actual reaction. His face went stone cold, and motionless.

"Oh." He said. She reckongnized his tone, and was taken aback. Of all the reactions, she didnt think hed be...angry?

"Artemis?" she reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it away, and stood, turning to leave.

"Artemis." she paused "Youre...angry?"

"Well of course I am." he practically spat and turned around "How did you expect me to react?!" the test was thrown across the room hitting the wall about two feet from Hollys head and breaking. For a second, Holly was scared, she hadnt really ever seen him really angry, at least not when it was directed at her. And she was confused.. All of her emotions broke and a single tear ran down her cheek. Artemis stopped dead at the sight of the tear. He sat down heavily next to her.

"I..okay." he took a deep breath "Fine. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well...who?" she stared at him, now even more confused.

"You know what im talking about. Who is it? Trouble?..God, not Foaly?"

"Artemis..what are you talking about?"

"Whose the father!" It all came into place then. Oh. Oh. Thats why he was so angry.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed "You stupid stupid mudboy! God!" Now it was Artemis turn to look confused

"Wow, do I have to spell it out for you?!" she rolled her eyes "I-T-S Y-O-U-R-S" It took him three seconds to decifer it, and even then he was still having trouble processing it.

"Youre supposed to be this all wonderful genius! You sure dont act like one!" She grabbed his face and forced him to look straight at her "Its yours! The baby is yours! Youre the freaking father!" he didnt move.

"Okay..." she deadpanned "At least tell me if youre going into shock." She had only seen Artemis speechless once, and this didnt even come close to last time.

"What?" he asked in a monotone.

"Ill repeat myself-"

"I heard what you said. But...i dont understand..."

"Well, when a man and a women love each other-"

"But how?" he asked "Youre an elf, im a human, hows that even..possible?!"

"Well..not many couples like us have existed...much less have...you know.." Artemis closed his eyes for a second, attempting to get his thoughts back on track.

"I cant believe this.." he breathed. Holly blinked hard at the sudden tears that pricked at her eyes.

"Well...im sorry." she said "I didnt actually ask for is to happen you know-"

"Holly." Artemis interrupted her "Im not angry."

"But.."

"Im...overwhelmed." Dang. How many times to you hear that come from him?

"But..im not unhappy."

"Youre...Youre not?"

"No..." He said, looking up at her. His face cracked into his signature vampire smile

"Well...we have about five years before we officially have to worry about Foaly rubbing off on him or her." Holly couldnt help but laugh

"Ive got bigger worries! What if _you_ rub off on him or her?" She said. He smiled at her, and she couldnt help but hug her husband.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"I know.." she said "Me? A mom? Oh god.."

"I think youll be a good mother." he said

"Really?"

"Absolutly."

"I...think youll be a good dad." Okay...that was an extremely odd thought. Good goblins. At her next thought, she punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for thinking that i'd ever in this universe sleep with Foaly! Good god! How would that even be possible?" He chuckled.

"Can you imagine? Little Foalys running about?"

"Oh dont put that thought in my head.."

"Too late."

"Shut up."

"What if the baby turns out like me?"

"Then I will give it up for adoption." she joked, but in her head, she thought _"Then id love it even more."_

* * *

><p>Butler was concerned when Artemis called him while laughing hysterically. It was extremely unlike him to show emotions like that.<p>

"Artemis..." Butler said slowly

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Butler." he said, still chuckling "Well, something, but..."

"Did you rob a world bank or something?" he asked.

"No-"

"Did you kill an enemy?"

"What type of person do you think I am?" Artemis said "Actually, dont answer that." Butler paused

"Did you-"

"Hollys pregnant." Artemis blurted.

"...What?"

"I said.."

"Shes...pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Hold on a second, Juliet is over and shes practically jumping on me." There was a pause, muffled conversation, then a high pitched shriek That caused Artemis to hold the phone at arms length away from his ear.

"Its true?" Juliet said on the phone in a shrill voice.

"Yes, its true."

"_You_...Artemis Fowl...are going to be a _daddy_?!"

"Is that really that shocking?" Artemis said, both insulted and thrown at the word "daddy"

"God help the kid." She said

"I resent that."

"I dont care if you resent it, its true."

Hollu watched from the door as the two continued to bicker over the phone. She thought over the last years absentmindedly. Artemis had changed so much, going from a cold, heartless boy who had been seemingly without a soul to a man who expressed expressions normally, even though he was certainly still introverted. She supposed she had changed as well, knowing him. She touched her hand to her abdomen and smiled.

Yes..they had both changed a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Arty with emotions! yay! Two more to go and itll be wrapped up. Ill end with the whole family! Keep reading and reviewing!<strong>

**awesome-demigod**


	16. Oh joy, Looks like you

Artemis paced back and forth frantically in front of the hospital room door. On the outside, he looked relativly calm, even though he was practically wearing a line in the floor. But on the inside he was having a code red panic attack. He had near no knowledge or experience on this type of thing, but he did know that a lot could go wrong in this situation. Tiny elf mother with a half human baby, you do the math, expecially since Artemis was trying hard to think of anything but what was going on. But that was impossible, expecially since he could clearly hear Holly screaming various cuss words in various different languages inside the door, most of them directed at him. It was technically his fault. He was the father after all.

Father. There was that word again. He had mixed emotions about the whole idea of it. On one hand, the concept was enough to reduce even the strongest man to nothing if not properly prepared, but on the other hand...

Artemis froze when the screaming suddenly stopped, for a moment he didnt breathe. Had something gone wrong? Then he heard it, a sound he would remember for the rest of his life.

An unmistakable cry. One of the nurses stuck her head out of the door and grinned wildly at him.

"What happened? Whats going on? Is Holly okay? She was really screaming...Where is she? What do I do? Do we have a boy or a girl?" Of all the questions that Artemis had just asked, the last one surprised himself. He didnt even think about prior to that moment, but now it seemed very important. The nurse laughed

"How about you go see all those for yourself.." Artemis hesitantly walked into the room, first checking to see if Holly was alright

"You goblin smelling, troll headed, dwarf brained...idiot!" Yep, she was alright. For a moment he just stood there smiling at Holly with relief.

"Well," he said "Love you too." She smiled an exsauted smile

"You can never say I do nothing for you again." she breathed

"Speaking of that." The nurse walked over "Heres the little darling." Artemis swore he stopped breathing for the second time that day.

"Congratulations to the both of you! You have a little girl." She placed the baby girl, wrapped in a blanket, in Hollys arms.

"Oh joy." Holly joked "She looks like you." Artemis didnt reply, all he could do was stare. To him, she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. She had a sort of light tan skin tone that was directly in the middle of his and Hollys, black hair..or was it brown? When she opened her eyes, that was it for him. The baby girl had bright blue eyes. His baby girl.

Holly froze. All she could do was stare and gape like a fish out of water. _Thats it, its finnaly happening_ she thought _hell just froze over._ Because in front of her she saw something that she never thought would happen in a million years.

"Artemis.." She breathed "Are you.._crying_?"

"No." He said, quickly covering his face with his hands "No of course not, that would be stupid.." but she had already seen the unmistakable tear on his face.

"You ARE!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper "You so are!"

"Well..I..um..I..."

"Youre cute." She kissed his cheek, causing him to flush red "But you are still an idiot." He smiled. There was the Holly he knew and loved.

"So..names?" She asked him, looking down at their daughter, who was looking around with an awed look on her little face.

"How about...Angeline." Artemis suggested "After my mum."

"I like it. Angeline." She moved her arms "Hold her?" Artemis nodded. Holly placed her in his arms and he stared at her again. She opened her tiny mouth in a silent yawn and settled into her fathers arms, closing her eyes.

"She likes you better." Holly whispered "So unfair, i was the one who went through all the pain.." Artemis didnt reply, he was too busy smiling at his daughter. Without a second thought, he kissed her little forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww! Adorable! somewhere in the world, a bunny was just sick from the sheer sweetness, but who cares! Its AWESOME!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, i couldnt resist. SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FOURTH BOOK! In this, Root isnt dead. I just had to put him in for a chapter. hehe. END SPOILER So...here we go...**

* * *

><p>"SHORT! I mean- FOWL!" Holly ran down the hall as fast as she possibly could. When Root was mad, it was best not to keep him waiting, and at the moment he sounded furious.<p>

"Yes, what? Sir?" She stammered when she ran in. Her jaw dropped as she took in the scene. In the next second she began to laugh hysterically as she processed the ridiculous scene in front of her. The walls of Roots office were covered in crayon scribbles, finger paint, and what looked like cheerios glued in various places, along with a considerable amount of glitter. Root stood in the middle of chaos, wearing a full face of costume makeup.

"Its not funny!" Root yelled "Stop laughing!"

"Actually, it is a bit funny, sir."

"This is your fault." She paused

"Excuse me, but how is this my fault?" she asked. "Because its your daughter who trashed my office! Look at this!" Holly rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"ANGELINE!" She yelled "Come out!" In the next second, Angeline Fowl came sprinting out of the supply closet and ran to hug Holly's legs

"Look mummy!" she exclaimed "I made the walls pretty!"

"Pretty my-" Root started, Holly gave him a sharp look and returned her gaze to her daughter.

"You cant do this." She said "We've been over this. This stuff doesn't belong to you. Art supplies stay on paper, that way you can have it all to yourself. Okay? Now apologize."

"Im sorry." The five year old looked down.

"Who are you saying sorry to?"

"Im sorry mister Root."

"Thats right. How did you get in here anyway?"

"I crawled through the vents." Holly sighed, looking down at her daughter. She was so much like him. She was like her father in so many ways. Even though the little girl had her skin tone, she had her fathers jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and..that smile.

"Whats going on in here?" she sighed again and turned around to face her husband as he walked into the room. He stared at the walls around him and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. What happened in here?" he asked, smirking. "Angeline, your daughter, just did all this." Holly said pointedly.

"I crawled through the vents!" Angeline boasted. Artemis wordlessly gave his daughter a thumbs up and Holly slapped his arm.

"Ow. I mean, that was very irresponsible of you Angeline." he paused for a second "But seriously, crawling through the vents, genius. Thats my girl-"

"Artemis!" Holly exclaimed "Don't encourage her!"

"Sorry." Artemis said quickly, still smirking. he turned to Root.

"Julius, always a pleasure, nice face, that makeup does wonders for your complexion!" Root gave him and odd look and walked out of the room. Artemis and Holly both covered their ears, and Angeline, seeing them do it, dis the same, giggling. In the next second, a scream that could've scared the birdseed out of pigeons miles away split the air.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Root yelled as he emerged. He must have been completely red in the face, but it was impossible to tell thanks to the makeup.

"Uh huh." Artemis said "And how did she get that on you in the first place? Taking an unauthorized nap again?" Root spluttered, and stormed out the door.

"WOW! Julius!" Foaly said in the hallway "I love that color on you! Simple mah-velous!" The voices faded away. Artemis, Holly, and Angeline all looked at each other before collapsing into laughter.

"Okay, i take it back!" Holly sang "That was aweeeeesomeee!" She paused, got a grip on herself

"Just dont do it again."

"Ill help next time." Artemis whispered to Angeline, who giggled.

"What am I going to do with you Artemis!" she exclaimed "I cant disipline her with you around! Im very angry at you!"

"Hmm? Does this help." Artemis kissed his wife, ignoring his daughters screams of "EWWWWW!"

Holly had never really believed in happy endings. But this...

This was pretty darn close.


End file.
